Mrs Bangtans Diary
by Xylia Park
Summary: Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka. BTS Fanfiction. SEOKJIN. YOONGI. HOSEOK. NAMJOON. JIMIN. TAEHYUNG. JUNGKOOK. Don't like don't read! Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Bangtan Diary**

Namaku Bang Tania. Usiaku baru menginjak empat puluh tahun. Namun aku sudah punya tujuh orang anak, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI!

Orang-orang bilang aku seperti baju anti peluru. Walaupun diterjang banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah tumbang. Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilku Nyonya Bangtan.

Ku beritahu, ya. Mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Mereka memiliki sifat dan masalah yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mudah mengendalikan mereka untuk berjalan kearah yang aku inginkan. Karena memiliki arah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi spa atau hanya sekedar memakai make up karena masalah-masalah yang mereka timbulkan.

Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

.

Putra pertamaku bernama **Seokjin**. Dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan bahu yang lebar. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan sangat kekinian. Dia sangat sempurna sebagai remaja seusianya. Jika saja aku bukan ibunya, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Hahahaha...(Maaf).

Mimpinya adalah menjadi seseorang yang populer seperti aktor atau idol. Dia ingin sekali muncul ditelevisi. Tak jarang dia mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat disetiap kesempatan. Dia berlatih akting didepan cermin setiap hari. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti, cita-citanya akan terwujud. Aku bangga padanya.

Dia merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Saat aku ingin membangunkan dia diapagi hari, dia selalu nampak sedang berdiri didepan cermin sambil memakai banyak krim untuk wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak memakai krim sebanyak itu untuk wajahku. Pasti kulitnya lebih halus dari kulitku. Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang luar biasa.

Pada ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh. Aku membelikan sebuah mobil truk yang dia inginkan. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia lebih memilih mobil seperti itu ketimbang mobil keluarga yang mungkin bisa mengangkutku dan saudara-saudaranya. Kami sempat memperdebatkan itu, karena mobil pilihan Seokjin hanya memiliki empat kursi didalam dan bak dibelakang mobil. Meman dia pikir dimana adiknya akan duduk? Tapi tak kusangka adik-adiknya justru malah senang dengan pilihannya. Dan akhirnya aku lah yang mengalah. Selama mereka bahagia, aku juga bahagia.

Tapi..

Sebagai putra tertua. Seokjin tidak menunjukkan sikap seperti posisinya. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan adik-adiknya. Seokjin selalu sibuk sendiri dengan latihan dan workout nya.

Dan setiap pulang kerumah dia hanya diam dikamarnya. Sesekali keluar hanya untuk makan atau kekamar kecil. Sebagai ibunya aku merasa sedih karena tidak bisa saling bertukar pikiran atau bertanya sesuatu yang lebih dalam selain basa-basi yang biasa kami lakukan setiap bertemu.

Apalagi saat dia mulai beradu mulut dengan adik bungsunya. Mereka saling ngejek satu sama lain walaupun kenyataan mereka bersaudara. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sebelum aku pisahkan keduanya. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa menjadi pengganti sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ada dirumah ini. Aku ingin dia lebih perhatian kepada adik-adiknya. Bukannya sibuk sendiri mengambil foto dirinya sendiri. Apalagi foto hidangan setiap kali dia makan. Astaga!

.

Aku selalu berpesan pada semua putraku, bahwa mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa mendampingi mereka.

.

 **1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs. Bangtan Diary**

Namaku Bang Tania. Usiaku baru menginjak empat puluh tahun. Namun aku sudah punya tujuh orang anak, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI!

Orang-orang bilang aku seperti baju anti peluru. Walaupun diterjang banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah tumbang. Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilku Nyonya Bangtan.

Ku beritahu, ya. Mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Mereka memiliki sifat dan masalah yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mudah mengendalikan mereka untuk berjalan kearah yang aku inginkan. Karena memiliki arah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi spa atau hanya sekedar memakai make up karena masalah-masalah yang mereka timbulkan.

Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

.

Putraku yang kedua bernama **Yoongi**. Rambutnya berwarna hijau-Ah! Bukan. Adiknya bilang itu warna Mint. Yoongi mempunyai masalah pada pengelihatannya. Pandangannya kabur saat dia tidak memakai kaca mata bulatnya. Dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil ketimbang saudara-saudaranya yang lain dan itu membuatnya nampak sangat menggemaskan. Ah, dia seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Aku ingin memeluknya setiap saat. ͺ

Tidak seperti saudaranya yang lain yang suka membuat gaduh di dalam rumah, Yoongi cenderung pendiam. Dia orang yang tertutup. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang dia inginkan atau apa yang dia rasakan, bahkan kepadaku yang jelas-jelas adalah ibunya.

Saat aku bicara padanya, dia hanya merespon dengan kata 'Ya', 'tidak', dan kadang-kadang 'mungkin'. Dia menjawab tanpa semangat. Suaranya datar dan yaah, begitulah. Yoongi nampak suram untuk anak seusianya yang seharusnya penuh energi dan bergerak lincah.

Kadang aku berpikir jika dia adalah korban bullying di kampusnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena dari hasil pengintaianku selama ini teman-temannya memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seperti teman pada umumnya.-Oke, aku mengaku. Aku memang lumayan sering mengikutinya pergi kuliah. Itu semua karena aku khawatir padanya.

Ada sebuah gosip beredar hingga sampai terdengar olehku dan putra-putraku yang lain. Gosip itu membuatku sedih. Mereka menuduh Yoongi mengikuti sebuah aliran sesat. Tentu saja aku menolak untuk percaya. Yoongiku adalah anak yang baik. Dia tidak akan mungkin mengecewakanku.

Karena gosip itu, dia dijauhi oleh semua saudaranya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati kamarnya hanya untuk memanggilnya turun untuk makan bersama. Saat makan pun dia duduk di kursi paling ujung. Tidak ada yang mau duduk didekatnya. Mereka bilang mereka takut terkena sihir.

Omong kosong!

Kadang aku jengkel sekali mendengar saudara-saudaranya mengejek dirinya. Tapi Yoongi tidak berusaha melawan. Dia tidak pernah marah dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Untung saja ada seorang anakku yang penyayang yang senantiasa mengibur dan mendapingi Yoongi. Aku beberapa kali melihat Yoongi tersenyum karena dia. Aku senang, setidaknya Yoongi tidak merasa kesepian.

Yoongi-ah, Ibu ada disini untuk membantumu. Kau jangan sungkan untu meminta sesuatu pada Ibu. Kau tahu Ibu menyayangimu, kan?

Saranghae Yoongi-ah

.

Aku selalu berpesan pada semua putraku, bahwa mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa mendampingi mereka.

.

 **2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrs. Bangtan Diary**

Namaku Bang Tania. Usiaku baru menginjak empat puluh tahun. Namun aku sudah punya tujuh orang anak, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI!

Orang-orang bilang aku seperti baju anti peluru. Walaupun diterjang banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah tumbang. Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilku Nyonya Bangtan.

Ku beritahu, ya. Mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Mereka memiliki sifat dan masalah yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mudah mengendalikan mereka untuk berjalan kearah yang aku inginkan. Karena memiliki arah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi spa atau hanya sekedar memakai make up karena masalah-masalah yang mereka timbulkan.

Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

.

Namanya **Hoseok**. Dia putraku yang ketiga. Dia lah anakku yang paling penyayang. Dia penuh dengan energi positif didalam dirinya. Setiap hari dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk membantuku merawat saudara-saudaranya. Dia punya senyuman lebar dan matanya bersinar. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja kalian pasti akan merasa bahagia. Karena dia adalah Happy virus kami.

Seingatku dia tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah. Satu-satunya yang ku khawatirkan hanya kesehatannya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya dengan senyum kudanya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu jika seorang ibu bisa membaca perubahan pada anaknya. Dan aku melihat perubahan itu pada dirinnya.

Akhir-akhir ini sinar matanya berkurang. Wajahnya juga pucat dan dia lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak tega jika dia harus terus menerus membantuku. Aku sering melihatnya mengantuk, bahkan tertidur saat sedang membantuku mengiris sayuran. Saat aku memintanya untuk istirahat dia hanya berkata, 'kaulah yang seharusnya istirahat, ibu'. Apa boleh buat, aku membiarkannya untuk tetap membantu.

Dia selalu menyemangati saudara-saudaranya yang lain, walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka mengabaikan kata-katanya. Tapi anakku Yoongi sepertinya suka saat Hoseok mendekatinya. Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspesi wajah Yoongi ketika Hoseok mengajaknya bicara.

Hoseok... Dia tidak pernah menyerah pada kami semua. Aku hanya berharap agar dia diberi kesehatan. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat penyemangat kami jatuh sakit.

Hoseok-ie, FIGHTING! ^^

.

Aku selalu berpesan pada semua putraku, bahwa mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa mendampingi mereka.

.

 **3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrs. Bangtan Diary**

Namaku Bang Tania. Usiaku baru menginjak empat puluh tahun. Namun aku sudah punya tujuh orang anak, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI!

Orang-orang bilang aku seperti baju anti peluru. Walaupun diterjang banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah tumbang. Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilku Nyonya Bangtan.

Ku beritahu, ya. Mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Mereka memiliki sifat dan masalah yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mudah mengendalikan mereka untuk berjalan kearah yang aku inginkan. Karena memiliki arah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi spa atau hanya sekedar memakai make up karena masalah-masalah yang mereka timbulkan.

Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

.

Yang Keempat bernama **Namjoon**. Dia adalah anakku yang paling sulit dibangunkan. Dia selalu tidur disetiap kesempatan. Di rumah, di sekolah, di restoran, dokter gigi, bahkan di toilet. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu hobinya atau dia memang kelelahan yang jelas dia tidur seperti orang mati.

Aku bahkan sempat dipanggil wali kelasnya karena Namjoon sering bolos kelas hanya untuk pergi tidur diatap sekolah. Dia tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran dikelas. Saat ujian mingguan berlangsung, Namjoon mengerjakan soal dengan sangat cepat dan setelah itu langsung kembali tidur diatas mejanya. Tapi wali kelasnya juga mengatakan padaku jika semua soal yang Namjoon jawab dengan cepat itu menghasilkan nilai sempurna dan dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu di kelas dan peringkat delapan di sekolah.

Padahal Namjoon selalu mengeluh saat pergi kesekolah. "Aku benci sekolah", begitu katanya. Dan saat melakukan tes IQ, dia mendapatkan hasil yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Aku, para guru dan siswa, bahkan saudara-saudaranya tidak percaya dia mempunya otak se-genius itu.

Wah Luar biasa. Dia sendiri tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang otaknya yang genius itu yang dia lakukan hanyalah tidur, tidur dan tidur.

Oh, iya. Dia punya banyak buku berukuran tebal didalam kamarnya. Aku yakin dia punya hobi membaca. Maksudku, untuk apa dia menyimpan banyak buku tebal dikamarnya jika bukan untuk dia baca? Dan lebih hebat lagi, kebanyakan buku itu berbahasa Inggris dan Jepang. Wow! Aku tidak tahu jika dia bisa berbahasa Inggris apalagi bahasa Jepang.

Ya, mungkin dia hanya benci sekolah, bukan benci belajar. Aku kira itulah sebabnya dia sering tidur dimana saja. Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku-buku itu. Dia benar-benar luar biasa. Si genius yang benci sekolah. Aku bangga padanya.

Tapi aku juga ingin dia mengurangi kebiasaan tidurnya. Karena aku juga ingin mengobrol-ah tidak-setidaknya sekali saja dia memandangku dan memberikan senyumannya. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup.

.

Aku selalu berpesan pada semua putraku, bahwa mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa mendampingi mereka.

.

 **4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrs. Bangtan Diary**

Namaku Bang Tania. Usiaku baru menginjak empat puluh tahun. Namun aku sudah punya tujuh orang anak, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI!

Orang-orang bilang aku seperti baju anti peluru. Walaupun diterjang banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah tumbang. Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilku Nyonya Bangtan.

Ku beritahu, ya. Mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Mereka memiliki sifat dan masalah yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mudah mengendalikan mereka untuk berjalan kearah yang aku inginkan. Karena memiliki arah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi spa atau hanya sekedar memakai make up karena masalah-masalah yang mereka timbulkan.

Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

.

Kali ini aku akan menceritakan dua putraku. Namanya **Jimin** dan **Taehyung**. Kenapa aku tidak menceritakan mereka satu per satu? Mungkin karena mereka seumuran dan mereka adalah tidur sekamar. Oke, Hoseok dan Namjoon juga seumuran dan tidr satu kamar. Tapi Hoseok dan Namjoon tidak lebih merepotkan dari Jimin dan Taehyung.

Percaya atau tidak, Jimin dan Taehyung adalah pembuat onar disekolah. Mereka selalu berkelahi, membolos sekolah, dan melakukan kenakalan lainnya. Pernah sekali, mereka merusakkan properti sekolah dan membuatku harus mengeluarkan biaya yang besar untuk mengganti kerugian sekolah.

Wajah mereka selalu dihiasi dengan luka. Aku sering mendapatkan panggilan untuk menghadap guru konseling mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka mendapatkan detensi dan peringatan dan aku harus memohon-mohon pengampunan dari kepala sekolahnya. Untung saja kepala sekokah mereka adalah orang yang baik hati dan berwibawa. Namun meskipun begitu mereka tetap tidak merasa jera.

Dirumah juga mereka selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Aku sering sekali mendengar mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Bahkan kepada kakak-kakaknya, mereka tidak mempunyai rasa hormat. Tapi untung saja ada satu orang yang bisa mengendalikan mereka, yaitu putra bungsuku. Adik kesayangan mereka berdua.

Jimin dan Taehyung menyukainya seperti menyuai seorang gadis. Mereka bilang jika si bungsu memiliki wajah yang imut. Apapun yang si bungsu katakan padti akan langsng dituruti oleh mereka.

Tapi karenanya, timbul persaingan diantara Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian si bungsu tanpa lelah. Aku senang karena setidaknya ada yang bisa megendalikan keduanya. Tapi aku juga sedih..

Jimin dan Taehyung sepertinya tidak menyukai Yoongi. Terutama Jimin. Dia bahkan menganggap Yoongi tidak ada disana. Entah itu hanya perasaankku saja atau Jimin memang sengaja tidak melihat kakaknya itu.

Jika mereka ternyata adalah anak yang nakal, itu bukan masalah bagiku. Tapi jika putra-putraku tidak saling menyayangi, tidak saling menghormati, itu akan membuatku sangat sangat sedih.

Aku berharap mereka berdua bisa berubah menjadi saudara yang lebih baik.

.

Aku selalu berpesan pada semua putraku, bahwa mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa mendampingi mereka.

.

 **5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mrs. Bangtan Diary**

Namaku Bang Tania. Usiaku baru menginjak empat puluh tahun. Namun aku sudah punya tujuh orang anak, dan mereka semua LAKI-LAKI!

Orang-orang bilang aku seperti baju anti peluru. Walaupun diterjang banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah tumbang. Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilku Nyonya Bangtan.

Ku beritahu, ya. Mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Mereka memiliki sifat dan masalah yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mudah mengendalikan mereka untuk berjalan kearah yang aku inginkan. Karena memiliki arah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pergi spa atau hanya sekedar memakai make up karena masalah-masalah yang mereka timbulkan.

Bukannya mengeluh. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kisahku besama ketujuh putraku. Agar kalian semua tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak masalah dalam mencari jati diri mereka.

.

Putra bungsuku bernama **Jungkook**. Dia pandai menari dan menyanyi. Dia juga pandai menggambar. Wajahnya tampan dan pandai dalam bidang olahraga. Dia adalah _Golden maknae_ kami. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan. Padahal usianya masih tujuh belas tahun. Tapi pesonanya mampu memikat gadis-gadis diluar sana, bahkan yang lebh tua darinya. Dia sangat populer di daerah tempat tinggal kami, dia juga populer disekolahnya dan jauh lebih populer lagi di _social media_.

Tapi jangan disangka kepopulerannya itu tidak menimbulkan masalah untukku. Justru dia lah yang selalu membuatku kuwalahan. Setiap hari banyak remaja perempuan mendatangi rumah kami dengan bermacam-macam alasan agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook. Banyak dari mereka yang mengirimi Jungkook hadiah. Untuk yang itu lumayan membantuku menghemat biaya untuk kebutuhan bulanan Jungkook. Dia sering mendapatkan pakaian, topi, jaket, bahkan _underware_ dari penggemarnya. Ada juga yang memberinya boneka dan yang lebih parah lagi ponsel keluaran terbaru. Aku tidak percaya, gadis-gadis itu menghabiskan uang mereka untuk Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Jungkook adalah anak yang baik. Hanya saja dia agak kurang sopan kepada kakak-kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, kakak-kakaknya tidak ada yang mempemasalahkannya. Kecuali Seokjin. Dia akan mempermasalahkan segalanya, terutama hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang kepopuleran Jungkook. Aku rasa dia hanya iri pada adiknya itu. Mereka sering kali beradu mulut dan membuatku pusing dibuatnya.

.

Aku selalu berpesan pada semua putraku, bahwa mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa mendampingi mereka.

.

 **6**


End file.
